


Kaine's favorite picture

by hayley566



Category: Marvel 2099, Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Kink, Embarrassment, M/M, Outdoor Sex, bottom miguel, exhitibitionism, top kaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayley566/pseuds/hayley566
Summary: Kaine and Miguel have some fun while in costume.





	Kaine's favorite picture

“You ready, Miggy.” Kaine said after looking around to make sure no one saw them on that rooftop. He loved when Miguel was in a kinky mood and down for some exhibitionism.

“Hold on.” Miguel said, raising his hands above his head. “I want you to web me up a bit.” Kaine smirked and did just that. Once Miguel’s hands were webbed up, Kaine went down to business.

He never thought of having sex with Miguel while he was in full costume before, making this even more excited. Using his stinger, he gently cut a hole where Miguel’s entrance was. He pulled out a small bottle from his suit and covered his fingers with the substance that came out of it.

Miguel watched and made a soft whine, growing impatient. Kaine smirked and lifted up his own mask with his dry hand before leaning over Miguel and lifting the future spider’s mask up to above his nose as well. Kaine made out with Miguel as his fingers rubbed against his lover’s exposed entrance. He could feel Miguel gasp into the kiss as his finger pushed into the tight heat.

Kaine broke the kiss and moved to Miguel’s neck. He added more and more fingers as he nuzzled Miguel’s neck and jaw, peppering both with kisses as Miguel whimpered under him.

“Kaine, please…” Miguel moaned “I-I need you so bad.”

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I’ll give you what you need.” the scarlet spider pulled down his pants, exposing his thick and hard cock. He lined himself up to Miguel’s entrance and pushed in, moaning as tightness.

After giving Miguel a moment to adjust, Kaine started moving. As much as Kaine loved looking into Miguel’s eyes and touching his smooth skin, he had to admit having sex while he was still in his suit was pretty hot. He could see Miguel’s own erection straining through his suit as Kaine thrusted into him. 

“Kaine, t-touch me! Please!” Miguel was dying to be touched. Whining and begging his lover, craving more friction against the fabric of his suit.

Kaine loved how Miguel looked. Even if he was in his super suit, the same kind he wore while taking down the deadliest villains and doing amazing feats of strength, he looked so vulnerable. So needy and cute. Kaine leaned down and wrapped his arms around Miguel, letting his bulge rub against Kaine’s stomach as he fucked him.

“Shock! Shock! Kaine, yes! D-Don’t stop, please!” As Miguel was about to cum in his suit, Kaine claimed his mouth. His tongue exploring the inside of it as Miguel moaned from his orgasm.

Kaine sat back up, his dick still inside Miguel. He lifted one of Miguel’s legs to deepen the penetration and thrusted hard and fast before cumming inside the spent spider moments later. He pulled out and sat back, admiring the sight before him.

Miguel was still panting and what was exposed of his face was bright red. His legs twitched slightly as Kaine’s cum dripped out of his used hole. In fact, the leg Kaine was holding up was still up, giving Kaine an even better view of man he had claimed.

Miguel snapped out of his post-orgasm haze when he heard the click of a phone’s camera. He opened his eyes and saw Kaine with his phone out. Miguel’s talons came out and he ripped up the webbing that bound his hands.

“Kaine, you bithead!” Miguel yelled, trying to grab the phone away as Kaine held it out further and laughed. “Don’t take a picture of that!” Irritation and embarrassment ran through Miguel’s body but he was still too exhausted after sex to try any harder to take the phone.

“Ah come on, Miggy.” Kaine chuckled. “You looked so pretty like that. I had to take a picture.”

“It’s embarrassing!” Miguel put his mask back down to hide his blushing face.

Kaine smiled and pulled Miguel in close.”Don’t worry. This picture is only for me and no one else.” Kaine kissed Miguel’s forehead. “you can only look like that for me, after all.”

Miguel sighed and calmed down a bit. “You better keep it to yourself.” the future hero cuddled against his boyfriend. “bithead…”

Kaine cuddled Miguel back, holding him for awhile before they headed back home to fix up the new tear in Miguel’s suit.


End file.
